I See You
by ribootz
Summary: We meet each other by accident. Since then my eyes can't stop following you...


Seeing her is the moment I've waited in every day.

She with that short unruly blonde hair and amber eyes.

She always waits at that bus stop with her dark green satchel sliding across her shoulder.

I got five more minutes to watch her before a car came and take her.

A couple months back, I was standing beside the window of the bookshop across my office searching for something to read. I read when I'm stressed. After all the seriousness at work reading something stupid is fun. I went to the book collection near the windows where humour and comic books were.

Half an hour reading jokes about gorilla, monkey and squirrel, I check out my watch and look outside to see the weather. Suddenly something smash on the window. My eyes widen. The thing is actually a person with a very high ponytail. That's all I can see since the person was bend over while holding the forehead. I'm sure every profanity words in the book was being said, because the lips keep moving until the owner of those lips eyes meet mine and I felt my whole world is changing. The person is a she.

Reluctantly give me a smile, she went away to the near bus stop. I just can't take my eye of her. The minutes ticking away as my eye stayed on her until the bus arrived and she got in. I just went blank.

For a few days, I reassure myself that nothing special about that moment. It just a spark in the moment. She's cute that's maybe the reason I felt attracted to her. Every human being in the world would feel attracted to something that looks good and nice. Furthermore, there was no way for her and me to have a chance to meet again.

A week later the universe told me that I was wrong. While I was sipping my coffee outside a restaurant, waiting for my best friend to have lunch with me, I saw the same high ponytail across the street brisk walking. My eyes just couldn't left her until she went into the building next block across the street. At the same moment my best friend arrived.

I kept looking at the entrance of the building while having conversations with my friend. An hour later, she still inside. I ran out of reasons to give my friend to stay in the restaurant anymore, so I gave him a hug and started my steps to the office. Lunch break was over already.

The third time I saw her, she was standing at the same bus stand. I just came out of the office after hours. A thought came to me, 'Maybe she works around here.'

For a few days, I test my suspicion. I stayed at a window in the office that gave the view of the bus stand. My suspicion was answered. She always came to the bus stand around 5.15 p.m. then a car would come pick her up at 5.30 p.m. every workdays. Sometimes, she will ride on the bus at 5.25 p.m. My heart started to beat a lot faster every time I saw her after my suspicion was confirmed. Maybe because I knew that I could see her again or I knew she was just around the corner.

I'm a confirmed stalker now. I've been watching her after work at the same window in my office every day since I knew. She would wear her hair in high ponytail or let it free with two hair pins on top of her hair. That's her only style. Her hair was shoulder length. Sometimes, unconsciously my hand tries to grab it but met with the window glass. Two weeks later my desire became much greater. I wanted to see her closer.

I went to the bookshop and standing near the window the first time we met. I would come into the bookshop half an hour before she came to the bus stop. It is a good thing that I owned the company that I worked with. Nobody question me when I went back home fifteen minutes earlier except for my partner.

"Are you dating someone?" he asked me one day while I'm on my way to the office door. I didn't stop walking while answered.

"No."

"Why going back so early?"

"I just have some work to be done." Shrugging my shoulder.

"Since when you do your work at home? You never brought any work back home. That's why you put that massage chair in your room. You sat on it while you reading documents. You said so yourself, your flat is your resting place." I stopped my steps.

Turning at him, I raised my eyebrows. He continued. "What? You're a workaholic. It's weird seeing you going through that door at this time. You always the last one going through that door."

"It's my company Dearka. I can do whatever I wanted. Have I been negligent with my work?" I sighed.

"No."

"So, there should be no problem." my legs move again.

"You changed, man. I'm just asking as a concern friend." He put a hand on my right shoulder. I just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Dearka. Something just catching my eyes these last few weeks."

"Okay man. It's your life." He smiled at me.

Since that day, he would watch me like a dog when it's time for me to take the exit. I just ignored him.

The weird thing is, I never got tired of watching her. It already three months since I saw her. The urges of wanting to talk to her became unbearable. I'm not a shy person, I'm a lawyer for god sake. I do opening and ending speeches hundreds of time.

Once, I almost get close to her by sitting at the same bus stand she used. I saw her walking by pass me. So many words came into my mind. I make up my mind and went to her. Touching her cute shoulder with my forefinger. When she turned I said "You took my breath away. May I know your name?" She looked at me with blank expression. A couple of minutes later she smiled and said "MY NAAMEE IIIIISSS…" with a very loud shrieking voice.

I was startled. The bus was stopping in front of the stand. I realised that I was still sitting at the same place and the object of my attention got on the bus. The bus slowly drove away. Unbelievable, I dozed off at the worst time of all. Stupid…stupid….stupid.

The next day, Dearka came into my room. As we finished our discussion, he stands and leaned on the right side of my table with a snickering face.

"I saw you yesterday." He started.

"So. You always see me Dearka, almost every day."

"You have your eyes on a certain blonde I see." My face reddens for a moment and gives no reaction. Focusing on a file.

"She's a beauty." I continued reading the file we just discussed.

"Do you know that I know that girl?" That got my attention.

"Are you sure it's the same girl?" Dearka's snickering got bigger.

"Oh yeah. In fact I'm surprised that you don't know her. "

"What?"

"You're close to a certain person that's related with her." He added.

"Who?"

"Not telling." His eyes full of laughter as he looked at my confusion.

"You're having fun seeing me like this." It's a statement that made Dearka laugh.

"Of course. The face of the great sensible Athrun became clueless and confused is not the face that you can always see." He started walking to the door with his snickering.

'I knew someone that related to her.' I was befuddled. I sat down and lean back on my black leather seat. Closing my eyes while my mind going through every memory of friends and acquaintances that I could remember. By the fifth time checking what's inside my brain I gave up. I never once saw her with any of the people I know. Not even in a picture.

I keep thinking what Dearka had told me for the next two weeks. I keep searching a picture of her in my picture album collection. I even asked other to send me any pictures of me and my friends that left in my hometown. I looked at pictures of me all through my baby year, kindergarten, primary to high school till the most recent picture of my best friend's engagement party a few months back. It was hopeless.

One day, I didn't saw her at the bus stand. I waited in the bookshop until 6 p.m. She still wasn't there. Did something bad happen to her. Was she in an accident? Was she sick? I kept my mind positive by thinking she maybe on holiday. I smiled to myself satisfied with the idea and went home.

I didn't saw her for a week. Then it became a month. I spent my days as per usual but no more rushing to get out of the office right on 5 o'clock anymore. Maybe this was sign from above. It was only a crush nothing more.

"She's not there anymore." Dearka walking towards me while I was viewing the scenery of the street at the same window I viewed her from the office and standing next to me. There was only Dearka and me, others has went back home.

"You know, I can tell you who she is if you really interested." He said while grazing the side of head.

"It's okay. Maybe it never meant to be." I turned to my right and smiled. He smiled back and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, let's get wasted tonight. Free booze! Let's go cheer for the last bachelor's night for our groom." My best friend's wedding would be tomorrow.

"I can't get wasted Dearka. I'm the best man remember. I have to be alert for tomorrow." I reminded him.

"Athrun" he looked me in the eyes and said, "You never had a hangover."

"Thanks to the gene that god gave me," I said proudly.

On the day of the wedding, I drive as fast as I can to the wedding venue. What a worst timing to sleep in and on my best friend's wedding no less. As I enter the mansion gate, the front yard already fill with the guest's cars. I give the car keys to one of the valets and walked inside the mansion. The mansion is my playground. When you've been friends for twenty years, your friends' home became yours too.

I can hear the screaming voice of my best friend, lashing out at the person inside the room with him. "I'm gonna kill him! We only have five minutes left! Call him again Dearka ". I can hear the groom walking back and forth. As I open the door and stand tall, the groom stops walking. His azure eyes glaring at me.

"Sorry I'm late, Yzak" I tried to control my fast breathing.

"Well, he's here. Told you there's no need to worry. Athrun never break a promise" Dearka said with a happy node. Yzak still glaring at me. I ignored him.

"Did he freaking out just now?" I asked my easy going friend.

"Who said I'm freaking out!". "Big time!"

Dearka added "He still freaking out". He nodded his head to the groom direction.

"I'm not!" Yzak scream again. I walked slowly to my best friend. Dusting his shoulders with my hand, correcting his tie and let my hands stay on his shoulders.

My hands do a little massage to calm him down. "Shiho will be there. She's not going anywhere"

"She ran away before."

"She's not ready then."

"What if, she's not ready now?"

"Doesn't matter. She has to."

"What if I'm not ready?"

"You're and idiot."

"Right….." Yzak started to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I give him a few taps on the shoulders giving him encouragement.

"You know yourself that she can't run away now. After what you did to her. Your mom will go from heaven to hell searching for a girl who dares to run away with her grandchild. You know your mom." That brings out a few chuckles from Yzak and me. Yzak's mom has been pestering him about marriage and children a few years back. When Yzak and Shiho announced to his mother about the pregnancy last month, Mrs Jule happiness when through the roof. Since then, almost every day Shiho will get advices and tips. It's a good thing she's a very patient person. Only she can handle Yzak.

We all heading down to the backyard. Hundreds of guests filled all the settees. The groom and four groomsmen standing at the front of aisle including me. As all the people have taking their places as per the wedding planner instruction, Yzak keep taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I thought this supposed to be a simple wedding" I whispered to the groom. Yzak forget his nervousness and smirk.

"This is simple. To my mom perspective." He replied. My eyes looking around taking in all the decorations and reception area. When you came from generations of wealthy family, a simple wedding is like a wedding at the hotel with all the tall cake and famous band. If this is simple, I can't imagine how it will be if it's a grand wedding.

The music starts, the first bridesmaid walk slowly along the aisle. "I thought Shiho don't have many girls as friend." I asked Yzak softly.

"She doesn't" the second bridesmaid walk out from the door as the first bridesmaid arrives at the front aisle. "They all are her relative. Turns out her family are really close with each other."

"It's hard to find that kind of relationship in this era."

"Tell me about it. I was shocked, the first time I met her family. They invited all their cousins to meet me. There is one of the cousins that I'm quite fond of. She's really great." My eyes wonder at the door ready to be opened for the fourth bridesmaid.

"Maybe you can introduce her later."

"Maybe… She's very interesting. She has so many weird stories. Once, she told me…" I didn't listen to any of Yzak words as the fourth bridesmaid walk out. My eyes widen. It's her. The blonde girl. She looks like a goddess in the yellow dress with a white lily on her hair bun. My eyes never blink even once, filling in all the longing of not seeing her for a while.

When she's standing at her place, I turn to Dearka. He has a big smile on his face. 'I'm close to a certain person that's related with her', Dearka words come to my mind. It's true I'm close with Shiho. In fact I'm the one who introduces Shiho to Yzak. In the years that I knew Shiho, not even once I went to her home or introduce to her family. She always talked about her cousins but I never once took interest in hearing them.

I keep taking glances at her during the ceremony and Dearka keep nudging me to focus on the bride and groom. I spent my time at the bar during the wedding reception, drinking a shot or two. Dearka sit on a stool next to me.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to her?" Nudging his head toward the blond girl. I see her dancing with her partner, a brown hair guy. They have been dancing together most of the songs that being played by the band. They look sweet with each other. I feel disheartened.

"Maybe later." I walk off. I'm walking slowly to the beach to clear my head. The redness of the sky is just perfect view for the ending of wedding reception. Thanks to Mrs Jule and the planner planning, the reception was dragging the guests till evening and because of that I got to watch the target of my attention smiling, pouting, frowning and also making stupid faces.

The bride and groom were going around being pulled by families and relatives to be introduced. Dearka was busy getting acquaintance with all the pretty girls. The blonde girl, keep having people around her. I just couldn't find the moment to introduce myself to her. Then I saw her dancing, talking and eating with the same man all day. I found out I miss my chance.

The bubbles of the sea hitting the sand continuously. The sound of wave is a relaxing music for my mind. I close my eyes to concentrate at the sound. The blonde girl will be a sweet memory that he will never forget.

"Excuse me, are you awake?" I was surprised to hear a female voice behind me but I keep closing my eyes.

"Yes."

"You sure you will not fall later and hit something?" a chuckled came out from my mouth.

"Quiet sure."

"Okay, it's almost dark. Don't be here for too long." The female stranger really a concern person.

"Thank you for your concern."

"I'm walking away now." I can hear she's walking on the sand on my left. She was humming the same song that being played that can be heard softly from a far. I turned my head to the way the stranger made and can't believe what fate has brought me. After months of stalking, I knew the blonde hair which currently being sweep softly back and forth by the ocean breeze. She has taking off her bun.

Unconsciously I said "Wait!" loudly.

She stops walking and turns to me. "Yes?"

For a minute nothing comes out from my mouth. She's started frowning at me. Swallowing my saliva and correcting my composure. "You're walking alone?"

"As you can see it for yourself." Her hands gesture to herself.

"It's almost dark."

"So?"

"Have your partner walking with you. It's dangerous to walk alone in the dark." She smiles at my words.

"Who's the concern citizen now?" Crossing her hand in front of her she asked "How do you know I have a partner?"

"I saw you both together during the reception." She just nods her head.

"He left me for his daughter." She's married! My ear can literally hear a crushing sound.

"Why not bring her to the party?"

"That would be a lot of works." She chuckles. I quiet understands. It's not easy handling a child during a long party like this.

"Besides, she doesn't want to leave her new baby brother and her sweet mama." She continues.

"My brother sure is a loser when it comes to her daughter." As I heard the word 'brother', sunshine is coming in my way. I look at her and decide to move closely.

"Why not just bring the wife and the baby?" I ask while walking towards her.

"The wife had a caesarean two days ago. She has to stay in hospital at least for three days."

I never imagine that all my fantasy of talking to her has finally come true. I'm standing in front of her right now, face to face, eyes on each other. A smile curve on my lips.

"Can I walk with you?" She returned the smile. "Sure."

"I'm Cagalli." She offered her hand in front of me. Clasping her hand with mine I give her my name "Athrun".

On the same path, we're walking side by side, TOGETHER.


End file.
